


【授权翻译/麦夏】[Not] Wanted: A Boyfriend For Mycroft Holmes

by Shadow_Yanice



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, holmescest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Yanice/pseuds/Shadow_Yanice
Summary: Sherlock知道这是个疯狂的想法——为自己那几乎一辈子都孤身一人的哥哥Mycroft找一个男朋友，然而他在Sherrinford事件之后就一直躲避着不和Sherlock见面。那么最后，Mycroft的的确确找到了这个男朋友……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[Not] Wanted: A Boyfriend For Mycroft Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623004) by [LadyGlinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/pseuds/LadyGlinda). 



“他很孤独。”  
Sherlock听到声音，放下手机抬起头看着他，惊讶地发现John的声音里流露出一丝同情。居然所有人都同情Mycroft！“他却总是说他不孤独。”John又补充道，Mycroft刚刚回复了他的短信，内容简单得只有4个字和一句简单的问候。  
John哼了一声，“是的，这个别人口里的坏冰人根本不会承认他很孤独！对了像你们这类人……哦不，你们这类人管我们这种普通人叫什么来着？”  
“金鱼。”Sherlock笑着说。但是说完后他又点了点头，脸上的表情愈发严肃起来。他知道John说的是对的，他的哥哥一直都很孤独……  
在Sherrinford事件之后，他们的生活和一切其他的事情都回归到正轨上。John和Rosie在贝克街221B的新公寓建好之后也搬了回来。John现在在一家医院工作，而当他时不时像以前那样和Sherlock一起去解决奇案时，他会把Rosie交给Mrs. Hudson照顾。或者有的时候当Molly不需要去医院工作时，他也会让她来照看一下Rosie。而后Sherlock也和Molly谈起了那件不幸的“I love you”的事情，在Molly得知真相后她甚至似乎松了一口气，因为她知道Sherlock很珍惜他们的友谊，即便他们的关系并不会再进一步发展。Sherlock每周会去看望Eurus两次，并且他们会一起演奏小提琴。尽管Eurus从来不说话，但是Sherlock知道她非常享受和他一起演奏的这些时光。他的父母原谅了Mycroft对Eurus的所作所为，Sherlock再次不幸地忘记了Greg的名字，但是Greg也习以为常甚至会为此自嘲一番。似乎一切都恢复了正常。  
但是总有些地方不对劲。Mycroft。他不再带着任何案子出现了。这段时间以来，当Sherlock主动发短信给他时，他却以一种友善却冷淡的语气来回复短信。这么多年来，他一直是那个主动联系Sherlock、试图与他建立更好关系的人。而Sherlock却总是以恶劣和傲慢的态度来回应Mycroft这些友好的讯号。而每次到最后，他都会处理Mycroft带来的那些无聊的案子，但向Mycroft汇报案件进程的永远是John，因为Sherlock绝不会主动说出来。  
而现在，在他们三个经历了那可怕的一天之后，Sherlock想和他的哥哥更加亲近。在Eurus的小游戏和考验面前，Mycroft的正派和无私给他留下了深刻的印象。Sherlock终于明白了，他的哥哥并不是他所认为的那个arch-enemy，他们从来都不是敌人。相反地，Mycroft是个好人。尽管他有很多缺点——比如总是多管闲事，插手Sherlock的生活或者是工作，或者总是斥责他，想让他成为一个更好的人！哦从这些地方来看，Mycroft他甚至是一个可爱的人！

可是现在Mycroft似乎一直在避开他；当Sherlock邀请他参加Mrs. Hudson坚持要举行的乔迁喜宴时，他婉言谢绝了。事实上，自从这一次他和他们的父母来到Sherrinford之后，他就再也没有见过他的哥哥。  
“如果他很孤独的话，为什么他再也不过来贝克街了？”Sherlock问John。  
医生耸了耸肩，“我想是因为他感到内疚吧，如果你非要问我原因的话，他的的确确给我发了几条信息……”  
“他干了什么？！”见鬼！他那该死的哥哥为什么给他的室友发短信而不是给他发？  
“他只是来问我你过得怎么样。啊对了，你肯定想象不到，他居然还问了Rosie的近况！但是他只是想确定一下你在见了Eurus之后有没有事，你知道的，他想知道她会不会像之前对别人那样对你进行心理催眠什么的。”  
“什么？！我敢打赌，我在那里的时候，他一定一直在监视我们，也能通过视频看到我们在干什么。我们只是一起拉小提琴。他到底是怎么想的——难道她可以通过拉小提琴产生的音乐命令我杀了他？”  
“你知道，在见到你妹妹之后，我一点都不觉得这个想法奇怪……”  
“哦……好吧，但是她明显不会这么做。她似乎很高兴见到我，但她已经几乎把自己锁起来了，不会对我或者是任何别的人造成威胁。不管怎样……我们谈回Mycroft！你为什么不告诉我你和他一直都在联系？！”  
“你猜猜为什么！”  
“哦，我知道了。他叫你别告诉我，就像当初他给你钱让你监视我一样。”  
“是的没错，就像你说的那样。但最惨的是，他这次并没有给我钱。所以我想我也可以告诉你。”John笑着说道然后将头转向了Sherlock，“我们必须要做点什么了！”  
“哈？做什么？”  
“我不知道！或者应该帮他找个男朋友。”  
“你疯了吗？！”  
John盯着Sherlock，“为什么不行？！我知道他是gay，他又没有刻意隐藏他的性取向。我想你们整个Holmes家族的人基本都是这样……”  
Sherlock脸红了。在他们成为朋友的第一天之后，他们从来没有谈论过他的性取向——如果有人提起这件事情的话，他会说他从来没有和任何人发生过性|关系，当然他也永远不会和任何人做这件事。“是的，他的确是。他以前年轻的时候……的确和几个人做过这些事，但是他后来再也没有做过了。”他觉得只要Mycroft和任何人做过这件事都让他感到很不舒服……  
“但他就应该有一个！这会让他的生活更加开心！”  
“我就没有，但是我每天也很开心！”  
“哦是的！那他的确就应该作为一个很好的例子给你示范一下！”  
他们相互怒目而视，而当Mrs. Hudson拿着盘子走进他们的房间时她就发现了这一点。“哦孩子们，你们又开始为你们之间的‘家庭琐事’争吵了吗？”  
John痛苦地哼了一声，而Sherlock却笑了出来。她到现在都还没有放弃她的想法！尽管证明John的性取向是异性的证据是Rosie现在正在她的小床上打盹，而她的玩具此时正散落在地毯上，被扔得到处都是。  
“他希望我们俩为我的哥哥找一个男朋友。”Sherlock说道。他很高兴他再也不用谈他自己的事情了，因为她肯定会一脸不悦地问谁想要和Sherlock那可怕的哥哥在一起，做他的伴侣。  
“啊，那可真是一个非常好的主意！”那个老太太笑着说道。  
“真的吗？”Sherlock和John异口同声地问道。

“是的！我们会在某个地方，比如报纸上放一个广告，Sherlock你可以去对那些候选人进行面试了！然后你马上就会知道他们是不是你哥哥喜欢的类型！”  
“我哥不喜欢任何人！这就是问题所在！”  
她得意地笑着说：“我相信他肯定会爱上一个人的。”她给他们每个人端来了茶，并在自己坐下之前把一碗饼干放在桌子上。“所以——这个人应该是怎样的一个人呢？”  
“非常非常聪明。”John马上回答道。  
“必须是个好人。”Sherlock含糊地说道。  
“必须要长得好看。”这是John的第二个提议。  
“那个人必须要像他一样傲慢……”Sherlock忍不住补充了一句。  
“快做笔记！”Mrs. Hudson命令道，然后John拿出了一张白纸和一支笔开始记录着。“认真点Sherlock！让我们为你那古怪却聪明的哥哥找个好伴侣吧！”  
“阿门！”Sherlock冷冷地说道，当另外两个人咯咯地笑起来时，他摇了摇头。他周围怎么都是这么疯狂的人类啊……  
要是Mycroft知道了这件事肯定会把他大卸八块的……好吧，至少那个时候他会重新出现在Sherlock面前……

他们事先就列好了对Mycroft未来男友的要求，而不是对Mycroft本人的描述。Sherlock手上当然已经准备好了来应征的面试者名单，但是他们放出来的广告是这样的：  
此处需要一个男性伴侣，他必须要非常聪明，受过良好的教育，而且必须是一个四十多岁，英俊且成熟的人，必须要有一个相当体面的职业，而且业余休息时间不能太少。他必须要有精致的品味，同时对美食和服饰要有非常好的鉴赏力。兴趣爱好要广泛，同时要跟Mycroft有相同的政|治|立场，而且最重要的是要主动愿意先开口和他的哥哥聊天。  
Sherlock根本没有想到过会真的有人对这样的广告做出回应，有谁能达到这么高的要求和期望呢？谁能够想到自己足够优秀到可以配得上这个完美的男人呢？最重要的是，谁愿意被这个人那毒舌弟弟审问？  
令人惊讶的是，他们被各种各样的答案和各式各样的自荐者给淹没了，而这就让Sherlock不得不花很多时间和人类（是的，humans）待在一起……  
Sherlock没有透露自己的身份，也没有让这些人来到贝克街。一位曾经接受过他们帮助的客户主动提出，只要他们愿意，随时都可以使用他的第二套无人居住的豪华公寓。Sherlock向这个客户提出了要求，希望自己每天可以在那个公房间里呆两个小时，而那个客户也同意了。于是，他在那里放了一些便服，一副眼镜，一顶假发和一把假胡子。他根本不想被认出来。  
在第一次和这些应聘者们的面试结束之后，他回到了贝克街，John和Mrs. Hudson正等着他，脸上是极度兴奋的表情。  
“今天情况怎样？”Mrs. Hudson问道，她因为太过激动而声音都有些微微颤抖。  
“是的，我们今天是不是可以知道这个能够赢得你哥哥的心的候选人是谁了？”John略带讽刺地问了一句。  
Sherlock皱了皱眉，让自己倒在扶手椅里，“真是太可怕了！每一个都是白|痴！他们到底在想什么！我想我们的广告语已经写得足够清楚了！”  
他回忆起他和那些年龄在25岁至51岁之间的男人们的谈话，他们全部都相当地有吸引力——如果有人喜欢长相普通的人的话……

——————（回忆面试对话中）  
“我是个教授，在……”“无聊！”  
“我为CIA工作，而且我现在是个高级讲师，在……”“不好意思，你不是我们要找的人！”  
“我在交易所赚了很多钱，现在我在乡下买了一座房子，我在那里种了许多曾经获得国际种植比赛一等奖的玫瑰和……”“滚出去！”  
“我的爱好是弹钢琴，而且我收藏了许多国内外的名酒……”“哦你快走吧！”  
——————（回忆结束）

Sherlock假装自己身上都起了鸡皮疙瘩，抖了一下说道：“他们这些人连和我哥哥握手的资格都没有。”

John窃笑了一下，“更不用说他的……”  
“John！”  
Mrs. Hudson咯咯地笑了起来，拍了拍Sherlock的手臂，“啊，我相信明天的情况会变好的！也许我们俩其中的一个应该跟你一起去……”  
“不！”Sherlock坚决拒绝了，“我最了解我哥哥！”  
“你是说现在吗？”Mrs. Hudson带着疑惑的表情看了他一眼，问道。  
“那当然了！”Sherlock大声说道，“我和他一起长大的！他教会了我一切！我2岁的时候就能阅读，4岁的时候能够解出复杂的数学方程，5岁的时候就能够演奏小提琴，都是因为他教我的。当然，也是他教会了我如何用演绎法读懂别人。我告诉你，这些人没有一个配得上我哥哥。”  
“我倒是想知道谁能够配得上。”Mrs. Hudson若有所思地说。  
“是的，这个答案真是太难了。”John同意了她的看法。而这时老太太用余光瞄了一眼Sherlock，但是她什么也没说。  
“不如我们来喝点茶吧？”她提议道，而另外两个人都由衷地同意了。

第二天，Sherlock回到家的时候，心情明显变得更加糟糕了。当John和Mrs. Hudson问起今天他在那个秘密公寓里和那些人进行的谈话时，他控制不住地朝他们大吼大叫起来。  
“他们都太糟糕了！”他说道，“我再也忍受不了了！我们别再接受新的候选人过来面试了！这个实验失败了！Mycroft就应该一直自己一个人待着！”  
“噢，可怜的孩子！”Mrs. Hudson轻声说着，给Sherlock端来一杯茶。  
Sherlock黑着脸点了点头，“真可怕。”他又说了一遍，然后便开始回忆今天的谈话，喃喃自语着。

——————（回忆谈话ing）  
“我现在是一名模特，管理着一个退伍军人组织，同时我为动物保护慈善组织做了……”“你自己可以找到出去的门吧？”  
“我获得了物理和数学的博士学位，而且我还喜欢旅行……”“你出去的时候别忘了带走你的大衣！”  
“我喜欢解复杂的谜题，而且下个月我将成为第欧尼根俱乐部的成员……”“出去！”  
“我得过两次牛津大学的奖学金，而且我还在大学戏剧表演中扮演了哈姆雷特……”“不，谢谢你！从这边出去！”“嘿，等等——如果你认为我不适合你哥哥的话，那你觉得我怎么样？你可真是太性|感了！”“现在马上出去，不然我就把你打得找不到回家的路！”  
——————（回忆结束）

“我们不会这么快就放弃的，对吧？”Mrs. Hudson说道，“就只剩一天了不是吗？”  
“如果你非要我坚持这么做的话……”Sherlock不情愿地嘟囔道。

真是该死……  
他们对Mycroft来说真的是太完美了！一个接一个有趣的，有吸引力的男人，他们都有相当不错和体面的职业，以及十分多样而且高难度的爱好！然而他们都不如Mycroft聪明……除了Eurus……还有Sherlock本人能够和他的智商有的一拼……但他们中的每一个人，至少在一段时间内，都可以配得上Mycroft。如果他可以和他们中的任何一个好好约出去聊聊天，也许他真的会爱上他们其中的一个。  
Sherlock他心里想着，他就是……不能……让这种事发生……他不知道为什么，但是…这样是不对的！事实上，这是完全错误的!他把杯中滚烫的茶一饮而尽，甚至根本没有在意喉咙被茶灼伤了。  
“嘿Sherlock，你没事吧？”Mrs. Hudson有些担忧地问道。  
“我很好！”Sherlock咆哮道。  
“你要来点饼干吗？”  
Sherlock没有作任何回应，只是咕哝了几句，医生忧虑地看了他一眼。  
“哦该死的，这些人似乎真的打扰到你的正常生活了！”  
Sherlock瞪了他一眼，然后把整块饼干放进嘴里，这样他就不用回答John了，因为他根本不知道该怎样回应他的话。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft并没有错过这件正在发生的古怪的事情。但是……到底发生了什么？只有一个方法可以知道真相！

他的弟弟到底在干什么？！Mycroft正坐在自己的办公桌前，看着某个高档住宅区某栋房子的监控录像。人们来来往往，就像前两天一样。他们微笑着走了进去，然后又走了出来，出来的时候大多耷拉着肩膀，低声嘀咕着，有的在哭，有的脸上是愤怒的表情。  
而他的弟弟，每天都在这个房间里面！而且每天都会花上2个小时在那儿！  
Anthea告诉他，这两天的调查显示，Sherlock没有走他平时会走的大路，而是走了一条小路，独自走进了这所房子，而且没有带着平时一直会跟在他身边的那位忠实的Dr. Watson。这台摄像机是一台普通的闭路电视摄像机，已经在那里放了好多年了。  
两天前Sherlock又出门了，Mycroft看着他的身影，一直在琢磨着他到底要去干什么这个问题。而当第一个人走进来房间的时候，他的心几乎停止了跳动。这个人到的时间比他的弟弟晚了半个小时，那是一个穿着昂贵西装的英俊男子。  
Sherlock……是在和这个男人约会吗？  
可是后来他却很快就出来了，黑着脸，于是Mycroft打消了这个念头。直到15分钟后，下一个男人才出现。过了是几分钟后，那个人带着同样的表情离开了大楼。  
接下来Mycroft的想法就更加糟糕了：Sherlock是在和这些人一起做什么犯法的事吗？他是不是又买毒|品了？甚至……贩卖毒|品？但是他没有带任何东西进这个房间，他们也没有。  
他的第三个想法就更加疯狂了：Sherlock是在做色|情|交易吗？他在……出卖自己的……肉|体吗？哦不对，肯定不是的。这些人走进房间之后他们又很快就走出来了……而且谁会看上去这么生气……如果那些人真的是刚刚从他弟弟的身上下来的话……而且……Sherlock不可能在这么短的时间内跟这么多男人做那种事啊！  
他看到了！又有一个人走进了那个房间，但是他对那所房子里到底发生了什么事情毫无头绪。通过Sherlock出现的那个窗口，他知道Sherlock在哪个房间里，也知道这套房子的主人是谁，是Sherlock以前的一个客户。但是自己的弟弟为什么在用这个房间呢？很明显这些人并不需要向他的弟弟寻求任何调查方面的帮助，而且当他们走进这个房间的时候，他们看上去不像是带着问题的人。哦……但是当他们从房间里走出来的时候他们就有问题了……  
其实Mycroft完全可以在Sherlock离开房间之后让人放一个窃听器在那里，但是……他不想再继续干涉自己弟弟的生活了……而且他不想再滥用政|府|资源了。Sherrinford事件导致的后果已经足够恶劣到他被不少人骂了一通，而他不想再继续这样了。  
他不想让别人觉得他那么没用……或者那么愚蠢……  
这都是他一手造成的。他让这些事情发生，让Eurus发现了安全漏洞。这些可能性让Eurus制造了不少混乱，杀死了不少无辜的人。他永远也不会原谅自己，而如果那天Sherlock真的出了什么事的话，他也不打算再活下去了。  
感谢上帝，什么事都没发生，Sherlock也完全没事。当然他一直在监视Sherlock和Eurus的每一次会面，尽管他对自己弟妹的会面感到十分厌恶。而除此之外，是的，他的确不会在他们会面期间去打扰他们的谈话。试图控制他有什么好处？他甚至无法控制自己那个被监禁的妹妹……他没有阻止Sherlock向马格努森开枪，也没有能够阻止他被Irene Adler愚弄。他根本就是可以随心所欲的……  
自从他的弟弟和Eurus在他们父母的陪同下，一起在Sherrinford演奏小提琴后，他再也没有和他见过面。他只是不敢再面对他了。因为在那次事件中，他不仅向所有人证明了自己根本就不是最聪明的那个，而且在那种危险的情况下，在他以为Sherlock会向自己开枪之后，他向自己的弟弟透露了太多自己内心的情感和真实想法。他让Sherlock看到了自己卸下所有戒备的那一面，因此他无法得知Sherlock是不是已经知道了这背后的真相。或许他不知道。但是他不能再和他见面了……  
但是他一直有给Dr. Watson发信息，在他重新和Sherlock站在同一战线后。他只是想知道Sherlock最近的情况，也想知道在Sherrinford事件之后他的判断力如何。Sherlock现在过得很好，这对Mycroft来说是唯一重要的事情了。但是他到底在这间屋子里干什么？！他当然可以给John发信息问他到底发生了什么事，但是他最后放弃了这个想法。如果Sherlock是在离贝克街这么远的地方去见这些人的话，那很显然他也并不想让John知道。而且Mycroft也知道在过去有一段时间，John对Sherlock的态度也是极其恶劣的（楼主注：详情见S04E02），他知道John不想再冒这个险把Sherlock的秘密泄露给他，以免引发新一轮的冲突。Sherlock跟John的关系实在是太好了，以至于如果John突然失踪的话Sherlock一定会来找他的，他们的关系好到Mycroft都一直以为他们之间是不是有一些不为人知的关系……  
哦，在那！又一个人从房间里出来了，脸上的表情十分愤怒。好吧，事实上在这些人和Sherlock谈过话之后，他们出来的时候都会显得非常生气。但是肯定不是他的弟弟要求这些人来的——而且来的人都是男人！——很明显他们来这间房子的目的并不是为了让Sherlock冲他们发火或者是大喊大叫的。所以他们来干什么？  
Mycroft直起了身子，微微思索着。如果Sherlock明天还在这个房间里继续着这两天发生的事情，那么他会亲自过去在那里呆个30分钟。  
只有这一种方式能够明白Sherlock到底在那里干什么！

Mycroft站在一幢寂静无声的房子的楼梯上，他总觉得自己有点傻。当又有一个人进来的时候，他便已经溜进去了。楼下的大门关得很慢，所以想要尾随别人进去没有什么问题。他偷偷地跟在那个人后面爬上了楼梯，现在他正等在他弟弟和这个人谈话的房间楼下的台阶上。他听不到任何谈话的声音，但是他会一直在那里等到那间房间的门打开。站在那个位置，他或许可以听到关于到底发生了什么事情的谈话内容，这样的话他就可以在Sherlock不注意的时候溜之大吉。当然，如果他一直都没法知道自己的弟弟到底在策划些什么的话，他就站在那，一直不走！  
事实上Mycroft并没有等很久。过了一会儿房间的门就打开了，门口传来两个男人的声音，其中一个当然是Sherlock的声音，而他们俩的声音听起来都十分刺耳和恼火。  
“我就不知道我怎么就不可以见他了！谁给你的权利来决定我到底适不适合他？！”这位不知名的来访者的声音听起来充满了哀怨。  
“我给我自己的权利！啊对了，今天你能来可真是太好了！”Sherlock的声音听起来十分尖酸刻薄。  
“嘿，别那么粗鲁！”  
Mycroft深深吸了一口气，匆匆上楼了。如果他们准备打架的话，他绝对会帮自己的弟弟！  
当他看到那个无意中让他进来的人和另一个绝对是Sherlock的人抓住另一个人的胳膊时，他吓得站在那里一动不动。Sherlock戴着金色的假发和胡子！而且他戴着眼镜！但他的眼睛颜色出卖了他。还有那该死的颧骨……他看起来就像电影里的侦探用的那些愚蠢的伪装一样老套。他目不转睛地盯着Mycroft，仿佛看见了鬼一般。  
另一个人——有着红色头发，大概30多岁，胡子刮得很干净，左耳垂上戴着耳环——也将脸转向了他。“哦天哪，这就是那个人吗？嘿你好，我是……”  
“……你给我马上离开这！”Sherlock毫不客气地把那个人推到了楼梯口，这让他差点摔倒。  
“行，我马上走！你简直是疯了！”  
Sherlock点了点头。“我知道。每个人都这么说。”  
Mycroft看着那个人跌跌撞撞地走下楼梯，然后转向自己的弟弟，思绪万千，“Sherlock，这究竟是怎么回事？”  
“哦，没什么，见到你我真高兴，但是我肯定你现在应该回你的办公室去。”Sherlock扯下假胡子和假发，把眼睛摘下来后放进了衬衣的口袋里。  
“所以这件事和我有关？”Mycroft惊讶地问，因为刚刚他们谈话时，那句话还能有什么别的意思呢？刚刚那人说“这就是那个人”……  
Sherlock叹了口气，“那就进来吧……”  
Mycroft走进房间，“所以还会有别人……”  
“哦不，刚刚那个是今天最后一个。感谢上帝。”  
“这不是雇一个杀手来除掉我，对吧？”Mycroft心不在焉地开了个玩笑，这个想法让他稍微畏缩了一下。他们走进一间宽敞的客厅，墙壁是淡黄色的，里面放着一张Mycroft见过最大的黑色沙发，还有一台巨大的平板电视。  
Sherlock哼了一声，“哦不，不是的。”然后他一屁股坐在了沙发上，Mycroft也跟着坐了下来。

“你是尝试在……”  
“……给你找个男朋友，是的！这不是我的主意！John和Mrs. Hudson策划了这一场闹剧！”  
Mycroft对这些愚|蠢的人和他们愚|蠢的主意感到很无奈，摇了摇头，“但是为什么？”  
“因为他们觉得你很孤独……”  
Mycroft听到之后皱起了眉头，他可不孤独！他之前告诉过Sherlock了，不是吗？（楼主注：详情见S03E01）他一整天都在工作，而当他真正完成自己的工作任务时——事实上他从来没有真正意义上能够完成它们——他只是想要属于自己的平静的生活。而这些人……他们谁也不会让他有任何兴趣去了解。Sherlock之前就已经推断出来了。但是那次推理他做得太快了，就好像……哦不，那是不可能的，不是吗？  
“最后一个家伙……他还蛮有魅力的。”Mycroft面无表情地说。  
Sherlock瞪着他，“不，他才不是！”  
“他是做什么的？”  
“他是个律师！”Sherlock用一种谴责的语气说道，“从目前来说……他不是你喜欢的那个类型！”  
Mycroft听到后忍不住笑了，“说到这个——你好像没有好好招待他。”他们面前的茶几上什么都没有。  
“是的，因为这没有意义。因为他们待的时间太短了，短到从来没有时间能够喝完一杯茶……”  
“因为他们进来几分钟后你就让他们出去了。或者说你们才说了几句话之后……”  
“你监视我？！”  
“是的！”  
“如果你对我在干什么这么感兴趣的话，为什么你消失了这么久，从来不出现？！”  
Mycroft叹了口气，“我……我想给你自由……”  
“什么？我是什么，是你一直饲养着的野生动物，然后有一天你打算不管他了让他继续自己生存下去？”  
“是的！哦不……我的意思是……不是生存……”Mycroft咕哝道，“我差点害死你……我想如果我不再打扰你的生活的话，你会生活得更好……”他发现自己在向Sherlock发牢骚。他讨厌这样的自己。  
Sherlock不耐烦地摇了摇头，“你没有逼我去Sherrinford！是我和John逼着你带我们去的！这都不是你的错！”  
“但这就是我的错！我应该更好地去监管我对Eurus的监禁！她……做到了她想做到的一切，而我之前根本就没有想到这一方面！”  
“是的！但是现在呢？你并不是完全完美的，这真令人震惊！你完全不需要这样想！我们都活着离开了那里。是的，她做的所有的事情都很可怕，但是这都是她的选择，而不是你的。”  
Mycroft瘫倒在不太舒服的沙发上。“或许真的是这样吧，又或许不是。但我只是不想再打扰你了。”  
“打扰我……你是我的哥哥……而且我想，在Sherrinford，那个……”  
听到这，Mycroft的脸色突然变得惨白，Sherlock好奇地打量着他，“不要来推测我的想法！”他站起身来，“我想我得走了，请取消这种无聊的相亲活动吧，我不需要一个男朋友！”他大步朝门口走去。  
“但是也许你需要一个。”

Mycroft转过身来看着他，Sherlock依然坐在沙发上，目不转睛地盯着他。“不。我只需要……算了。”该死的……他差一点就出卖了自己的真实想法……现在事件的发展有些出乎他的意料之外了。他的戒备之心不再像过去那样能够很好地保护他了。这就是为什么这段时间他要远离这个世界上唯一一个能够看透他真实想法的人，至少在这种情况下是这样的。而对于其他人来说，他仍然是一个未解之谜。  
“我不能让这种事发生，你知道的。”Sherlock说着，这些话让他又停下了脚步。  
Mycroft闭上了眼，就一秒，然后他便转过身来，他的弟弟也站起身来。“不能让什么事发生？”  
“他们都那么英俊，都是成功人士。”Sherlock说道，“而我打赌你会喜欢他们中的大多数人。”  
Mycroft本来可以反对他说的话，但是他并不想打断他。如果Sherlock准备想……说出他十五年以来一直想听的话……他不会说的，不是吗？  
“但是不会的。他们……这是不对的！他们根本配不上你！不值得你喜欢！他们不够聪明，他们不……”他满脸通红，眼睛盯着地板，显然在为自己不想说但又觉得该说的话而苦苦挣扎着。因为这是唯一的机会——他们之间的隔阂和壁垒已经瓦解，他们都处于一个十分自然的状态，因为没有其他人在那里；Mycroft此刻也觉得好像没有任何其他人存在这个世界上似的，不知怎的，他相信Sherlock也有着和他一样的感情。  
“他们不是你。”Mycroft平静地说着，慢慢地向他走去。  
Sherlock抬起头看着他。“是的。”他的声音轻得根本听不见，像极了耳语。  
“这就是为什么我从来没有对这些人中的任何一个人感兴趣过，因为他们不是你。”Mycroft轻声说道，他不敢相信他们在这里，在一个陌生人的公寓里，说出了他已经藏着掖着这么多年的心声。  
Sherlock费力地咽下了刚刚卡在喉咙的哽咽。Mycroft的这个想法对于他来说，他并不感到惊讶，但听到这句话被自己的哥哥如此清晰地说出来就是另一回事了。“你……也和我一样？”他问道，右手的拳头无意识地松开又握紧。  
此时此刻，再做任何的挣扎和否认也是徒劳的。“是的，已经这样很多年了。在Sherrinford，我觉得我已经表现得足够明显了，这也是为什么我没有再见你的主要原因。在那之后我在想一定会开始怀疑这件事，而如果这么快就又要见到你的话，我不相信我能够掩饰我对你的感情。”  
“很多年了……”Sherlock重复了这一句话，他的语气里透露着难以置信。“对于我来说不是这样的。当我被告知要为你找一个男朋友时，我才意识到这一点。我记得一切的事情。关于我们的过去，很久以前我……让我承认这个事实真的很困难。你一直都陪伴在我身边。在Sherrinford，我终于意识到我对你有多重要，但我不知道你对我确切的感觉。在和John还有Mrs. Hudson一起为你写这则广告时，那个时候我必须更加客观地看待我们之间的关系。然后当这些人都来面试的时候，我想象着你和他们在一起。我讨厌这种事情！一开始我不知道为什么，也不想知道为什么，但当我刚刚看到你和最后一个人站在一起说话时，我意识到了，我只想让你和我在一起！”他终于脱口而出，Mycroft听到后小心翼翼地捏了一下自己的大腿，以确保自己不是在做梦。  
“哦Sherlock……看看你都做了什么啊……”Mycroft的声音哽咽了，然后抱住了自己的弟弟，然后他们一起跌进了沙发里，拥吻着对方，这是属于他们之间的初吻。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇短篇小说终于要迎来它的大结局了！写的时候我真的很开心，而且我也很希望你们都能够喜欢它！感谢你们每个人对这篇文章的支持，特别是你们的点赞和评论！他们对我来说就是最好的奖励！:-****

这种感觉就是，好像有人把他所有的神经末梢都点燃了。Sherlock知道他的吻十分笨拙，甚至可能还会让人感到恶心，但他什么也做不了，只好使劲扑倒在他哥哥的怀里，努力亲吻着他，双手在他能摸到的每一个身体部位摸着——包括Mycroft那身结实的衣服。他此时已经感到下身很难受了，他也能感觉到自己的哥哥也有同样的反应，但他不知道下一步该作何打算，所以只能无助地在Mycroft的大腿上蹭来蹭去；这时他觉得自己的脑子好像已经不是自己的了——然后Mycroft打断了他们之间的吻，瞪大了眼睛看了他一眼。  
“怎么了？！”Sherlock有些尖锐地说道，“别告诉我你改变了主意！”  
“不！等一等！该死，我早该想到这一点的！”Mycroft翻了翻上衣口袋，掏出一个有三个按钮的小玩意。他打开开关，按钮的灯光闪烁着，闪着令人厌恶的蓝色灯光，直到所有的按钮都变成了绿灯。  
“哦，感谢上帝！”Mycroft嘟囔着，然后又转向了他，“刚刚我们进行到哪里了？”  
Sherlock咧嘴一笑，“这是一个窃听器检测仪？”  
“是的，我们必须得小心点，你知道的。”  
Sherlock当然知道。只不过是因为刚刚他并没有意识到乱伦这种事会造成的所有负面影响。但是即便是个傻子，也应该知道这类事情应该被极其谨慎地处理。  
他们又开始接吻了，这次轮到Sherlock呻吟了起来。这时他的脑海中突然出现了一个女人以及她说过的话，他想起来这个女人说那些话的时候的表情，也记得她说那些话时的语气……  
“怎么了？”Mycroft一边问一边将自己抽离出Sherlock的怀抱，他还没有愚蠢到把他的呻吟当做是对他们做这件事而感到高兴的讯号。  
“Mrs. Hudson！早在我知道这个结果之前她就猜到了一切！”  
“什么？！你说过是她和John Watson要给我找个男朋友的！”  
“是的！因为她知道最终会发生什么！这只会让我嫉妒，最终意识到我想拥有你，而不想让你和任何别的人在一起！”  
“该死的……”  
Sherlock笑了，抚上了他哥哥的脸颊，“哦不Mycroft，这一点也不算‘该死’，这意味着我们将会有一个同盟了。”  
“哦是的，但是她很讨厌我！”  
“哦才不是呢，只是因为之前你总是让她心烦意乱……当我们列这个你喜欢的人的条件的时候，她实际上对你评价很高的……相信我，她会很喜欢你的。”  
“好吧，因为你的确比我要了解她……那John的看法呢？”  
“哦，他完全不知道。他平时就是这个样子，他永远也不明白事情表面下的真相。”  
Mycroft咧嘴一笑，接着又是一阵热吻。很快地，Sherlock的吻技就变得十分娴熟了，但是这还远远不够……  
他的手从背后塞进Mycroft的裤子里，于是他的哥哥又一次打断了他们之间的吻。  
“你确定要这么做吗？”  
“哦亲爱的哥哥，我之前的确很迟钝，但是我现在已经完全明白了，我想要的只有你。”他的手滑到了最后一层衣服下面，他的手掌似乎被他哥哥臀部柔软光滑的皮肤烧伤了。  
Mycroft听了之后俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，然后缓缓坐了起来，“说得真好，所以我们现在要开始了吗？”  
他发誓他绝对听到了Sherlock在他背后发出的笑声。

此刻，在贝克街。  
“没想到Sherlock今天会离开这么久。他昨天可是对他的工作烦透了。”John抿了一小口茶。  
Mrs. Hudson点了点头，将一小勺糖放进了她的茶里，“或许在这期间她为自己找到了一个人……”  
“那不可能！”John笑了起来，“他讨厌他们所有人！没有一个人可以配得上他的哥哥，哦他突然如此尊敬那可爱的Mycroft！有些人可能会认为Sherlock那是嫉……哦天哪……”他的杯子砸到了杯碟上，发出了刺耳的声音。  
老太太点了点头，没有否认，拍了拍他的手，“我相信Sherlock现在很开心。”  
John的脸色有点苍白，“那真的是……”  
“很甜蜜。”  
“甜蜜。”John瞪着她看了一会儿，然后耸了耸肩，“是的，从某种程度上来说。很奇怪，但是……他们就是这样的，不是吗？”  
她笑了。“可以这么说。但是对于这个世界来说，他们都太聪明，太奇怪但是又太特别了。”  
John点了点头。“是的，所以你认为……Mycroft是知道他和那些男人在那间房子里的？”  
“你还怀疑这一点吗？Mycroft总是知道Sherlock到底在干什么。”  
“所以今天他去了那个房间……和Sherlock对质……”  
“是的。所以现在……”  
“Mrs. Hudson，我想我需要比茶更浓烈一点的东西让我清醒一下！”  
“白兰地怎么样，亲爱的？”  
“白兰地？那可真是太棒了！”

Sherlock看着他，就像一个在糖果店的男孩，Mycroft惊讶地意识到，而此时他的表情和他哥哥的一模一样，但他看到的是一个匀称、光滑的身体，宽阔的肩膀，坚硬如石的腹肌，在阳光下那可以看到的光滑的大腿皮肤，已经浓密毛发下令人振奋的勃起。放在大腿两侧旁的这双手是用来抚摩、爱抚的，最重要的是，在Sherlock的眼中，他那独特而又无比美丽的脸庞有着最精致的骨骼结构，他那散发着诱人光泽的嘴唇，完美无瑕的鼻子，他的眼睛完美得令人感到不可思议，Sherlock甚至可以从他的眼中看到自己的倒影。他还看到了……  
“你真是太美了。”Sherlock深深吸了一口气，此刻他真的想让自己能够抚遍他的全身，他知道自己有着和Mycroft几乎是一样完美的身形。  
“啊是的，是很美，除了我的头发，还有我的鼻子……”  
“哦闭嘴吧！你居然敢贬低我对你的赞美！”  
Mycroft苦笑了一下，“Sherlock你确定你这不是安慰奖吗？你刚刚见到过的所有的男人都……”  
Sherlock愤怒地瞪了他一眼，“……都可以亲我？哦不！才不是！事实上这是不可能的！”  
“所以……我可以这么做？”这简直太难以置信，而且眼前这个情形让Mycroft有点搞不清楚事情的发展。  
“你想这么做吗？”Sherlock脸上的表情一下子就变了，他真的是个阴晴不定的人啊……  
“你一定是在开玩笑……”Mycroft还清楚地记得他意识到自己对Sherlock的感情多于手足之情的那一天。那是在Sherlock的毕业典礼上。他坐在他们微笑的父母旁边，为他那看起来脾气暴躁的弟弟鼓掌，那个愿意呆在任何地方却唯一不想站在领奖台上的弟弟。Mycroft感到非常骄傲，因为他那聪明的弟弟在过去两年一直对毒品上瘾然后经过了戒断之后，终于熬过来了。在这一刻，当Sherlock站在领奖台上，低头看着他的时候，他们的目光相遇了，他的心跳漏了一拍，除了为Sherlock的成就感到骄傲之外，他还感受到他对Sherlock有一种特殊的爱，而这种爱不是一个正常哥哥对弟弟的爱。  
其实早在那天之前，他和Sherlock就已经开始疏远了。Mycroft很早就离开家去了Sherlock后来去的这所大学，并且一毕业就进入政府谋职，他在最短的时间内，爬到了最高的位置，现在的他就是大英政府。而且他几乎再也没有见过他的弟弟；事实上，在餐桌上，Sherlock只不过是个脾气暴躁、瘦长的男孩，任性地对他不理不睬。他们之间的隔阂越来越大，Mycroft也只好听任这种事发生，因为他再也不知道该如何面对这个在很久以前就他们之间亲密无间的男孩，现在却任性十足的男人了。  
但从这一刻起，Sherlock就成了他那荒诞不化的幻想、春梦和呻吟对象的主角。他曾拼命地想把这些误入歧途的欲望拒之门外，但在他的一生中却从来没有过另一个人。他上一次碰别人是在他十几岁的时候……  
而现在，Mycroft最渴望的人就在这里，愿意和他一起做任何他想做的事。不知何故，他总感觉哪里不对……  
“不要。”他说着，摇了摇头。  
“不要？！”Sherlock的脸瞬间拉长了，“你怎么可以……”  
“现在不行，而且不能在这里这样做，这个公寓……”  
“……这里是完全安全的！”  
“是的但是……我想你今晚来我这里，可以吗？”这张沙发当然很舒服，而且这里的确很安全，但他不想操之过急，他希望在自己的房子里完完全全让Sherlock成为自己的。  
笑容重新回到了Sherlock的脸上，“哦，是的是的，当然可以，但是……”他用手指了指他们俩两腿间那呼之欲出的欲望，“我们可不能就这样穿衣服一走了之！”  
“好的……那我来吧。”Mycroft从沙发上滑了下来，跪在Sherlock双腿之间，将整个勃起吞入嘴中，Sherlock呻吟了一声，“我以前从来没有这么做过，”他对自己的弟弟笑着说，“所以你可别期待我会做得有多好。”  
“哦你别再打趣我了！我唯一见过裸着的男人可都是停尸间的尸体！”  
Mycroft偷笑了一下，“啊，那我明白了，这就解释了为什么你看着我这具满是缺陷的肉体还会觉得很有吸引力的原因……”当Sherlock用力地捏了一下他的左耳时，他向后畏缩了一下。  
“哦快闭嘴吧，你的嘴可不可以用在该用的地方？”  
“如果你坚持这么做的话……”Mycroft说着微微向前倾了一下，将双唇覆在那美妙的硬物上。

“啊你回来了！亲爱的，要喝点茶吗？”  
Sherlock勉强笑着点了点头，跌跌撞撞地穿过楼梯回到房间，他脸上的傻笑就连傻子都看得出来发生了什么事。  
John从报纸上抬起头来，脸涨得通红。  
Sherlock叹了口气，皱了皱眉，在他旁边的椅子坐下，“所以你们俩都知道了？”  
John笑了，“哦天哪……所以这是真的吗？”  
“快点跟我们说说！”Mrs. Hudson一边端茶给他一边说道。  
Sherlock摇了摇头，“没什么可说的，我今晚回去找他，他不太放心……在那个公寓里做这些事。”  
“是的，要是帕尔默先生突然来看你的话。”（楼主注：就是那个借房子给Sherlock的客户，路人而已，不要在意）  
Sherlock打了个寒颤。是的，Mycroft说得对极了，那样子太危险了。  
Mrs. Hudson脸上露出了一个心照不宣的表情，“但是你的确和他做了些什么……”  
“你是怎么……啊算了没关系……是的他的确做了，用嘴……”  
John将他的脸埋在双手里，“哦不，别说细节，拜托了。”不过，听起来他并没有被冒犯，这让他松了一口气。毕竟John是他最好的朋友。而且……  
“你别听John胡说。他就是在假正经。”  
“什么？！”  
Mrs. Hudson颇为谦逊地拍了拍医生的肩膀，“告诉我们吧。”她鼓励着Sherlock。  
“没什么好说的，真的，大概十几秒就结束了……”Sherlock在那时候极度兴奋，几乎就要晕过去了，而Mycroft满脸通红，眼睛里都是雾气，而且他几乎没有呕吐就把一切都吞了下去，这使这次情况就更妙了……Sherlock有点生气，因为他没有让自己哥哥这么做，但这只是他的第一次！  
“哦天哪，那他真的做得不错！”  
“当然！他对每一件事都很擅长！”  
“我相信你今晚能体会到的。”  
John捂着脸无奈地叹了口气，而此时Sherlock和Mrs. Hudson交换了一个灿烂的微笑。  
是的，Sherlock今晚一定会体会到的……

Sherlock刚走进Mycroft的家，就被拉进了一个温暖的怀抱，一阵狂热的热吻让他喘不过气来。不知怎的，Mycroft设法把Sherlock从他那厚重的大衣里扯了出来，然后他们俩跌跌撞撞地上了楼。  
他就是无法将Mycroft从自己的脑子里赶出去。在过去的几个小时里,他懒洋洋地在解决两个简单的案件的情况下,他甚至只用了不到一半的脑力,就分析了他的情感——因为他意识到自己对Mycroft之前所有的怨恨，是因为从小到大对Mycroft的钦佩，以及相比较下自己的不够优秀而导致的。他是一个吸毒者，一个不计后果的造反者，总是在找麻烦，聪明得不会为自己谋利益，愚蠢得不能真正利用自己的才能。而他的哥哥Mycroft，从小到大就是完美的学生，举止优雅的兄长，冷酷却又有才能的大英政府。除了才华外，他又高又帅，有着令人印象深刻的鼻子和让人难以忘掉的长腿……  
在一位客户讲述她无聊的故事时，Sherlock在心里抱怨自己几十年来居然这么愚蠢。他不仅钦佩他那英俊、冷酷却世故的哥哥——在内心深处，实际上在内心深处，他渴望Mycroft。难怪他一直对他这么凶；他的潜意识曾试图保护他不受自己感情的伤害，因此潜意识里他认为自己的感情——这个愚蠢的东西——永远不会得到回报。  
Mycroft虽然聪明，不幸的是他对这份情感太盲目了，从来没有泄露过自己的真情。Sherlock欺骗了自己，Mycroft也欺骗了他，因此他们之间的距离越来越远。要不是Sherrinford那件事，他大概永远也看不到Mycroft真实的那一面。那样的话他们永远也不会像现在这样了。所以尽管对于Mycroft来说，那一天可能是他一生中最黑暗的一天，也许也是他感到内疚的一天，却导致了这种感情和亲密的爆发。也许是Sherlock一向喜欢讽刺……  
在房间里，Sherlock慢慢地把Mycroft身上一层层的衣服给脱掉，“你不觉得你应该换一下你的背心了吗？我觉得你的品位有点糟糕了。”他取笑着他的哥哥。  
Mycroft脸红了，“啊，你知道的我的弟弟，旧习难改，但是我会尽力的。”他其实并不是在说那件背心，Sherlock想着。  
“听着，我亲爱的哥哥，你现在完完全全是我的了，就像我所希望的那样……？”  
Mycroft坚定地点了点头，“是的，我现在是你的了。”  
“太棒了，同样的！听着，你可真的是太性感了！我爱你的鼻子，你漂亮的眼睛，还有你的一切！你长得帅极了，如果你再敢说点别的，我就会把你踢到床底下！”  
Mycroft笑了笑，举起手来理了理Sherlock的卷发，“我会尽力的，我可爱的弟弟。”  
这正是Sherlock所希望听到的。如果Mycroft再说自己不够有吸引力——无论是以什么样愚蠢的理由——他在想自己可不可以用某根手指来改变他的想法。但是该死的，Sherlock会向他证明他是有魅力的！事实上，当Sherlock的手滑过他那结实的胸毛，在他逗弄的指尖下，胸前那粉红色的两点变得异常坚硬起来，这让Sherlock看得目不转睛。  
“Sherlock？”  
“怎么了Mycroft？”  
“你现在可以脱掉衣服了吗？”  
“哦可以的，马上就行！”脱个衣服的确不需要花费他多少时间……

感受到自己那巨大的勃起被Sherlock因长期拉小提琴而练出来的细长的手指包裹着，Mycroft轻轻地呻吟了一声。而此时他们俩都盯着那只饱胀的脑袋，它呼出了一滴清澈的液体。  
“该死，”Sherlock嘟囔了一句，然后微微低下头舔了一下。  
Mycroft的手紧紧地攥着羽绒被，拼命忍着不让自己喷出来。是的，一开始他的确没有。但没过多久，那些液体就真的爆进了Sherlock的嘴里，让他的弟弟咳嗽着，然而他却英勇地吞了下去。“真的很抱歉，来得太快了我来不及警告你……”  
Sherlock舔了舔嘴唇，看着Mycroft眨了眨眼睛，“我们都知道无论如何我都会这么做。我做不到的话，你也做不到。”  
这听起来就很像他们以前那样，兄弟之间的竞争，但是氛围突然变得友好起来，但是……  
“尝起来的那个味道是不是不太好？”  
“是今天早些时候我带给你不好的体验了吗？”Sherlock回击了一句，摇了摇头问道。  
“当然不是！我……还挺喜欢它的味道。我很开心我能够成为那个让你有着这么大反应的人。”  
“你的意思是它们像喷泉一样喷涌而出，”Sherlock笑着纠正了他。  
“Sherlock！好吧，事实上……”但其实他自己也做了同样的事情。“所以呢？”  
“我真是太开心了！John总是抱怨我平时吃东西不够，现在这不再是问题了！”  
“哦是的，你那忠实的医生……”  
在接到弟弟的电话后，Mycroft花了几个小时来思考一个事实：不仅是Mrs. Hudson，John Watson也已经知道了他们的秘密。而且还支持他们……他还记得John以前对他非常傲慢无礼的时候，总是和他弟弟一起，嘴上挑衅他。现在，他不仅建议为自己找个男朋友，而且还接受了Sherlock最终被证明是自己的男朋友的事实。这是一件令人敬畏的事情……  
“他永远不会向外界泄露我们的秘密，Mrs. Hudson也不会。”Sherlock平静地说道，他很容易就推断出他的哥哥此时此刻的想法。  
“这其实并不是我所期望的。但是——不管他对你的态度有多坏，他一直都是你忠实的伙伴……”  
“不仅如此，Mycroft。他是我最好的朋友，最忠实的伙伴，他会为了我去杀人。”  
“然而他差点杀了你，”Mycroft阴郁地提醒道，他可没有忘了Culverton-Smith那件事，Sherlock差点被John打死。  
Sherlock将他拉近自己，“那已经过去了，我的哥哥。就像我们以前那种针锋相对的关系那样。这是一个全新的开始，你不觉得吗？”  
“是的。如果你原谅他的暴力行为，我想我就不应该用某种强迫手段让他去幼儿园工作……”  
Sherlock听到后大声地笑了出来，“这就是你能想到的对他最严厉的惩罚吗？”  
当然不是，他们俩都知道。Mycroft可以轻而易举地把John干掉，但他不想在他们的这次谈话中谈这么沉重的话题，尤其不应该在这种情况下谈这件事……他用手紧紧地握住Sherlock的坚挺，“啊是的，最糟糕的就是如此。”被子滑了下去，他不由地打了个寒颤。  
“还有，你很快就会见到Rosie了，我们就可以看看你和小孩子相处得如何了。”  
该死的……有John和他们站在同一战线就意味着他也得好好对待那个医生的女儿吗？他会尽力的。事实上，他以前有和小孩子打交道的经验。“以前妈妈没空的时候，我还给你换过尿布呢，和她握个手有多难？”Mycroft调侃道。虽然他现在手上握着的是完全不一样的东西。  
Sherlock皱了皱眉，“嘿，你抓着它的时候，不许开这种小时候的玩笑！”  
“我道歉，亲爱的弟弟。”尽管话是这么说，然而Mycroft的声音里毫无歉意。“然而Sherlock——你能不能换个姿势躺着？这样的话我们两个都会更加舒服一点。”  
“换个姿势躺着？你是什么意思——更加舒服？”  
“哦，我只是为了一会儿我们可以做起来更加舒服而已，我这也是按照你的意思去做的。”  
“哦，好的……我想我可以做得到……”  
“非常好！”过了一会儿，他的眼睛、手和舌头都在忙着探索多年来他那罪恶的幻想的中心，他柔软的皮肤和令人兴奋的味道，再加上Sherlock的呻吟，让他的下面又变得坚挺起来，这给人一种想象中的快感。

这是任何一个理智或疯狂的咨询侦探所不能忍受的，他的哥哥是大英政府，也是一位老练的绅士，然而他此时正在用力吮吸着自己，呻吟着，这些都是他从未想过会经历的事情。他从未感觉到自己从未那么想要被一个人所抚摸。他知道Mycroft过一会儿就会给出自己对这件事的看法了，便轻轻地在他耳边说道：“我亲爱的哥哥，现在就插进来吧！”  
“什么？不，我们不能这么……”  
“……快，我知道。但我希望你能这么做，现在，立刻，马上，进来吧！”Sherlock躺在枕头上，声音听起来有点低沉。  
“哦天哪，Sherlock，你听起来怎么这么……”  
“这可是性，Mycroft，可不是哲学话题！”  
“不，这真的不是……好吧，让我们先看看一个手指能不能搞定，怎么样?”  
“哦是的，你现在可以把你那粗大的手指放进来了！”  
他听见他的哥哥在抽屉里翻找东西，“我要告诉你，一点也不，我亲爱的弟弟，我可是减肥成功了！”  
“该死的，那是个笑话！但是你的那根……”  
“啊是的。”Mycroft知道Sherlock想要夸他，听起来有点骄傲和得意。  
当粘稠而诱人的液体被沾到手掌上，在他的臀部上划出一个个圆圈时，Sherlock享受着，闭上了眼睛。“你上次干这件事是什么时候，Mycroft？”他问，不知道为什么，他知道他的哥哥肯定有这方面的经验，他讨厌这种事，然而发生过的事情他不能够做任何改变。  
“那是很久以前发生的事情了，我都已经不记得了，”Mycroft撒谎了，显然其实他记得清清楚楚，“无论以前什么时候我和谁在一起，那都是过去的事情了，对我来说我根本不在意。我在意的只有你，Sherlock。”  
Sherlock笑了，“说得好，我的哥哥。”  
“是的，这就是我，Sherlock。我是你的。”  
当一根长长的手指滑进Sherlock的身体时，他的笑声变成了喘息。

这就是——最终打破了最后一个真正的禁忌。这么多年来，Mycroft为自己的情感感到不安和厌恶，也自己想要的东西感到痛苦和压抑。  
而现在这件事真的发生了，这让Mycroft感觉似乎一切都是正确的。  
在他的舌尖感受到Sherlock的味道，他弟弟在他耳边的喘息声，那具有着完美肌肉线条和温暖的身体靠着他自己的，他的坚挺被Sherlock的热情所吞没，他所感到的，除了那种明显的兴奋之外，就是感激，以及对他下面的那个人——他那聪明的弟弟——的一种深深的柔情。他会保护Sherlock不受任何伤害。这么长时间以来，他一直认为他对弟弟的感情对他也意味着伤害。现在他知道自己太蠢了。现在他觉得这一切都是必须发生的。就像命运一样，尽管之前Mycroft一向鄙视这种观念，然而他现在已经改观了。  
不过，如果没有Sherrinford的这次特殊情况，他们是绝对不可能对彼此敞开心扉的。Mycroft在内心痛苦的煎熬中，不顾自己的感受，而是首先考虑了Sherlock，Mycroft卸下了他所有的防备，当着这么多人的面，向自己的弟弟展示了内心几乎所有的真实想法。不是用语言，而是用他的眼神，他的微笑，他永远不会忘记那一天，他和Sherlock一直对视着，眼里的柔情无法述说。而如今他们之间的关系比以往任何时候都要亲密，他曾认为这种事情是永远不可能发生的。  
此时他们步调一致，没有人发出声音来打扰这片难得的宁静；此刻他们齐声喘息着，像一个有机体一样呼吸，以同样的速度越来越接近高潮边缘。  
这时候，随着自己兄长的逐步推进，Sherlock整个身体都震动起来，肌肉在Mycroft的坚挺上痛苦地夹着，过了一会儿，他们俩都达到了高潮。Sherlock钻进被窝，十秒钟后，Mycroft往他弟弟的身体里一喷，他还埋在他的身体里，小心翼翼地从后面抱住Sherlock，“我爱你，”他说了一遍，感觉好像他已经说过一千遍了，而事实上，他会这么做的。  
“我更爱你。”  
“才不，”Mycroft亲了亲他的耳朵，“都是哥哥爱得比较多一点。”  
“哦亲爱的哥哥，你别总开这种玩笑！”  
“难道不是吗？”  
“姑且算是，感谢上天！”  
Mycroft笑了，一边用鼻子蹭着Sherlock耳朵后面的柔软处，一边将自己轻巧地从Sherlock的身体里滑了出来，“我完美的弟弟，只有他能给我选择一个完美的男朋友——那个人就是他自己。”  
“我们将会一直都这样的，对吧？”  
“哦Sherlock，你这句话说得好像我不会让你走似的。”  
“然而你现在必须得让我走。我要下床去尿尿。”  
“注意你的用语！！！”  
兄弟俩相视一笑然后亲了亲对方，Mycroft看着Sherlock下了床，还没有走到门口，他微眯着眼睛，透过自己又长又浓密的睫毛看着他弟弟的背影，然后他笑了，又躺回枕头上，偷笑着等待自己那可爱的弟弟回到床上。


End file.
